


Everything Will Change

by CrimzieLightwood



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimzieLightwood/pseuds/CrimzieLightwood
Summary: The Suriel looked up as a breeze came through, ruffling the trees overhead. A ray of light peeked through the leaves, nearly blinding Lucien as it set on him.Amusement shone in the Suriel’s eyes. It’s lips pulled back in a smile, revealing yellow teeth. “It’s a beautiful day,”The world closed in as realization hit Lucien.The High Lord isn’t so awfulYour father is quite a ray of sunshineIt’s a beautiful day
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Everything Will Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt idea I was given on my tumblr @crimziedrawings

Lucien treaded through the autumn woods, his steps light to avoid drawing other creatures’ attention. His eyes passed a tree (a bush, really), it’s fragrant tea olive flowers a deep orange. His lips pulled into a small smile as he thought of Tamlin. He shook his head, and continued through the trees. No matter how hard he tried, his thoughts always drifted back to Tamlin. How was he now? Where was he now? Did he hate him, think that he betrayed him? Lucien sighed, pausing to pull his hair back. Tamlin wasn’t just his High Lord and master. He was his best friend. Sometimes he feels that he failed him. He should’ve stayed with him, he should’ve tried harder to keep his friend away from the darkness. Sometimes he questions their friendship. If they were really friends, if they were really compatible, shouldn’t Tamlin had listened to him? Or had trusted him?

 _Crack._ Lucien whipped his head towards the sound, his dagger already in his hands.

“Who’s there?” He said quietly, but firmly.

A figure moved from behind a tree, and in a blink appeared a few feet away from Lucien. The man -no, creature, wore a black robe that looked older than the creature itself. Lucien’s eyes widened as its bony fingers reached up to pull the hood back, revealing sunken eyes and a pale, wrinkled face.

“You’re a-” Lucien’s voice caught in his throat as his stared in disbelief at the creature. “You’re a Suriel,”

“I am,” the creature replied. His voice was a ragged whisper but Lucien heard him clearly, as if the wind carried it.

Lucien lowered his dagger. A Suriel. Right in front of him, drawn without a trap or offer. He was probably traveling himself, and they just so happened to cross paths. Maybe because Lucien wasn’t seeking him, or because he posed no real threat, the Suriel deigned to speak to him. Is this how Feyre had met the Suriel too? Or did she seek him? Lucien didn’t know how Feyre came across a Suriel but was shocked at the fact that she did, especially when she was a mere human. Lucien thought of what Feyre told him had conspired the last time she met the Suriel. He had died protecting her. This made Lucien think that perhaps not all creatures were soulless.

“Did you know the Suriel that died, the one my…” Friend? Acquaintance? What even was Feyre to him? Lucien straightened. “The High Lady of the Night Court tried to help?”

Lucien swore something flickered in the Suriel’s depthless eyes, something akin to sadness but at the same time not.

“I did,” the Suriel said.

Lucien bowed his head slightly. “I’m sorry for your loss,”

The Suriel watched Lucien with a look he couldn’t place. “Your heart is a kind one,”

Lucien raised his head, staring at the Suriel. Why was he here? What did he want? Was he going to eat him? Did they even do that?

After what seemed like minutes, Lucien asked, “Can I help you?”

The Suriel gave a chuckle, or what Lucien assumed was one. “Odd question for my kind,”

Lucien lips twitched, a small smile forming. Right, because Suriels are sought after because of their all-knowing knowledge and honest tongue. “Of course. My apologies,”

The Suriel continued to watch Lucien with that look. It unnerved him.

“Where do you wish to go, fox?” The Suriel asked.

“Home,” he answered, twisting to face the north.

“Which one?”

Lucien turned to the Suriel. Should he go back to the Spring Court? Perhaps he could fix things with Tamlin. He _should_ fix things. But it’s too early. As much as Lucien hates it, Tamlin needs to suffer for a bit.

“The Autumn Court,”

“To your family?”

“To my mother,” Lucien corrected. “I couldn’t care less about my brothers and father,”

The Suriel’s eyes seemed to clear, a look of understanding spread. “Your father, yes,”

“You know of him? Is my father so awful that even the Suriels know?”

Lucien wasn’t in the least surprised. His father was a horrible man, and he was not blind to it like his brothers.

“We know all,” the Suriel declared. “But no, the High Lord isn’t so awful,”

Now Lucien was surprised. “You don’t need to sugarcoat it for me. Beron is dreadful,”

“Beron, yes. But your father is quite a ray of sunshine,” the Suriel said, a hint of humor in his voice that Lucien did not understand.

“Beron is my father,” Lucien voiced, confusion masking his face. Surely the Suriel knew that.

“Is he?”

The world slowed and started to feel almost suffocating. His mind was a jumble of thoughts and his chest a mixture of emotions. Each tried to fight their way to the front, and it took everything Lucien had not to give in. His fingers trembled slightly in restraint. “I… I’ve never had a reason to suspect otherwise,”

“No? It seems to me there are many reasons,”

Now that he thought about it, there was a lot that wasn’t natural, or that didn’t make much sense. He was darker than his brothers, but Lucien chalked that up to his time outdoors growing up, when he tried to distance himself from his family. That also didn’t sit right with him, shouldn’t he _want_ to be with his family? It’s not like he hates them, his brothers and… Beron. But he always felt different, softer and warmer. And Beron, he raised him as his son just like his brothers but there was always… something. A dismissal, a preference for one of his brothers, even a _look._ There was always an aura of division, but Lucien thought that was because he took after his mother the most.

Oh, gods. His mother. Did Beron know? He already treated his mother with the most sickening disrespect but if he knew that she had another child with a different man… Lucien did not want to think of it.

“Does he know? Does my mother know?”

“Yes,”

The world closed in more. Suddenly, he could not get enough air and his head twirled. His eyes shut tight against the dizziness.

Lucien paused, eyes snapping open. He wondered whether he should ask. Did he want to know? Did it change anything? And as he voiced it, he knew that it would change everything. “Who’s my father, then?”

The Suriel became even quieter, it seemed.

“Tell me.” He demanded. “Who is my father?”

The Suriel stayed silent, though his head rose slightly.

“Please,” he begged.

The Suriel watched him with that look again.

Lucien felt a sharp pull in his heart.

_But no, the High Lord isn’t so awful._

Lucien shot his hand out, his fingers shaking as his restraint lost control. “Wait. You said High Lord,”

Was that a smile on the Suriel’s lips?

“One of the High Lords is my father?” He whispered.

That’s impossible. His father- Beron would’ve been furious. He would’ve treated Lucien like he was a disgrace. He wouldn’t have been this calm- yes, _calm_ compared to what should’ve been. Beron hated the other High Lords, and to have to act as a father to one of their children… Lucien held back the tears as he thought of his mother bearing this weight. She should hate him for bringing such difficulty in her life. Yet she loved him, and sacrificed much for him. Lucien hoped that there was a chance the Suriel was wrong, so that his mother, an angel in a fae’s body, hadn’t suffered.

“Maybe you got the wrong person. There’s no way my mother has had any kind of relationship with another High Lord,”

“I cannot lie,” the Suriel professed. “I am not mistaken,”

The Suriel looked up as a breeze came through, ruffling the trees overhead. A ray of light peeked through the leaves, nearly blinding Lucien as it set on him.

Amusement shone in the Suriel’s eyes. It’s lips pulled back in a smile, revealing yellow teeth. “It’s a beautiful day,”

The world closed in as realization hit Lucien.

_The High Lord isn’t so awful_

_Your father is quite a ray of sunshine_

_It’s a beautiful day_

“Helion Spell-Cleaver is my father?” He choked.

The Suriel’s head rose higher. “I ask you again, Prince.”

“Which home do you wish to go?”


End file.
